Change For The Better?
by Phoenix-RKO
Summary: The Human race is at risk and its up to the Doctor and Rose to save them, what will happen when they meet up with old friends with a shocking revelation. please R&R if you like i love getting feedback
1. Chapter 1

Background info: this story is based around the new doctor (played by David Tennant) in the latest television series.

* * *

The Tardis landed with a screech and the doors to the blue police box opened slightly and The Doctor stepped out, he flicked his long brown hair out of his eyes, and pulled his tanned brown trench coat over his shoulder and pushed his arms through the sleeves and examined his surroundings. They were standing on an observation deck of Satellite Five, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned, his arms collapsed lifelessly by his sides. Instead of solid steel walls there were plains of glass covering the one side of the room. The Doctor walked over to the windows and leaned on the rail in front of them, and stared out at the view of the darkness of space like a velvet black canvas littered with diamond stars, the sun just rising over the top of a planet, a planet that had an eerily green glowing smog surrounding it,

"What a waste" The Doctor muttered shaking his head

"Why are we here?" a female voice from behind him echoed around the vast room, he turned to see a petite woman with shoulder length blond hair.

"Rose come look at this" he took her by the hand and pulled her over to the window, she stared out at the glowing planet,

"Its beautiful, what is it?"

"That Rose is planet Earth"

"That's Earth!" she exclaimed

"Yep. 1259 years into your future" he said with a smile

"But it's glowing. Last time I checked Earth didn't glow" she said sounding confused

"Well it does now, you see with all your green house gasses and pollution over time it just became one giant cloud of toxic gas that covers the earth. Now all the little humans down there aren't worried, because scientists came up with another form of gas that acts like a shield to stop this gas getting to the humans, kind of like an o-zone layer but that wiped out years ago. And eventually the shield gas will crack and separate causing the toxic gas to seep in and wiping out all humanity"

"What they all just die out?" Rose asked

"Yep, just like the Dinosaurs, Do-Dos and Gylopguse's"

"The What!"

"Gylopguse's"

"What on earth are they?" she laughed

"I'll tell you later" he smiled showing of his pearly white teeth

There was a moment of silents where they both just stared out the window

"How long till the shield brakes?"

"About 50 years or so"

"So how we going to help them?" Rose asked as the Doctor pushed away from the railings and made his way to the Tardis,

"Were not" He replied as he pushed open the doors and stepped into the blue box

"Why not?" she followed

"Rose I can't just stop the gas from separating, lets be realistic" The doctor shut the doors and locked it

"So can we go explore now" she said with a smile

"Come on then" taking her by the hand and heading to the double doors on the far side of the room. They reached the doors and The Doctor pulled put his sonic screwdriver, and pointed it at the door,

"So what are Gyl…Glo…"

"Gylopguse's?" the Doctor laughed

"Yeah them"

"Well there kind of like a whale, but when there fully grown they sprout wings and fly"

Rose laughed "get out of here"

The Screwdrivers the tip glowed blue and it buzzed, the Doctor pressed it against the lock of the double doors

"I'm serious, they were found on the Island of Tu-Tu-Sanca"

"Yeah sure" Rose said unconvinced

the doors opened automatically, but to The Doctor and Rose's surprise they were greeted by an collection of security with fully loaded guns all pointing at the two of them

"Cancel the exploring" Rose said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Rose raised there hands above there head, the Doctors stared at them, a stern look across his face, a barrage of 8 security guards with fully loaded machine guns gathered round the two travellers.

"Drop your weapon," The head guard ordered The Doctor, who looked puzzled, he glanced up at his clenched hand holding the Sonic Screwdriver

"What this thing?" the Doctor asked lowering his hands and examining his Screwdriver, and that prosiest moment all 8 guards took a step back and raised there guns ready to fire.

"I Said Drop It!" He shouted at him,

"Whoa easy, all right there's no need to be so snappy, here take it"

He handed the screwdriver to the closest guard to him who snatched it out his grasp and the Doctor raised his arms again as a machine gun was pointed at his chest,

"Doctor?" Rose gasped with a look of shock and disapproval at the sight of him giving up his trusty sonic screwdriver "What are you doing?" she hissed her arms starting to ache.

"Rose lets not argue with the nice security guards with big heavy metal machine guns" he glanced down at her then at the gun still being pointed at him, his arms now starting to hurt as well. Two of the guards made there advances on them grabbing them by the wrists by force and placing them in handcuffs.

"Oi! Watch the suit" The Doctor snapped

"Shut it.," said the head guard "I'm placing you two under arrest on the charges of braking and entering and carrying a potential deadly weapon"

Rose laughed "What the sonic screwdriver dangerous. The worst it could do is flash you to death" The guard stepped up to Rose and bend down a little so they were face to face, and an evil smirk grew on his face

"I see this one has an attitude… I like that in a woman" he stroked his hand down her cheek she jerked back.

"You Leave Her Alone!" The Doctor snarled, his teeth showing and the look of anger glinted in his eyes

"… And this one has a temper" The head guard said standing up straight and looking into the eyes of The Doctor "what was it she called you… The Doctor wasn't it" The Doctor didn't move or say a word, the look of anger still burned in his eyes, his face as stern as could be,

"I'm warning you, you lay one finger on Rose and you will regret it," he said firmly

The guard laughed, "Take them to the brig," he said waving his hand as a signal to usher them forward. The two grads restraining them pushed them forward to encourage them to walk. They walked them down a long, dark, narrow corridor with black coloured pipes and different coloured cables ran down the walls and up the corridor.

"You got any ideas for an escape plan have you?" Rose asked in a hushed voice and not taking her eyes of the head guard in front of them,

"Well… err…. No" The Doctor said finally

"Grate use you are" she said unpleasantly

"Hey, that was uncalled for," The Doctor said sounding hurt.

Just up ahead was a elevator shaft, the head guard pushed a button to call the elevator, the doors slid open with a screech as they probably needed oiling, the 10 of them all scrambled in to a tiny enclosed space.

"4th Deck!" the head guard called out and the elevator started to descend, moments later the doors re opened and a females voice called out "Deck 4"

The party squeezed out the elevator and the doors snapped shut behind them. This hall way looked the same as the last, the same dark walls, pipes and brightly coloured cables. The party came to a stop as the head guard stopped in font of a large airlock type door, on this door was an electrical key pad. From his top pocket the guard pulled out what looked like a white credit card, he slid it into an opening on the electric key pad and typed in a 4-digit code. The door clicked and the head guard pulled it towards him. Inside was a complete contrast to the rest of the ship. A pristine white corridor with individual chambers, no bars, no doors just an empty space with an electronically keypads by the sides of each chamber. The guards pushed the travellers in to identical chambers opposite each other. Rose went to charge at the guards when a set of blue bars appeared in front of her and she stopped in her tracks as she was mesmerised by them. She extended her hand to touch them.

"Rose Don't Touch!" The Doctor yelled from his chamber

"Why not?"

"Rose that's a 1000+ voltage bar, one touch and you'll be crispier than a packet of Walkers Salt and Vinegar"

Rose shot her hand back "Thanks for the heads up… Now how do we get out of here?" she asked worriedly

The Doctor smirked "watch this" he closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath, and clenched his fists. Rose watched in horror as if she was watching the Doctor become invisible, it was still the doctor but he was becoming see-through, Rose could see the other side of his chamber straight through his abdomen

"Doctor?" she whimpered.

The Doctor took two steps forward so he was completely clear of the chamber and he exhaled and returned to his original state,

"Remind me never to do that again. God I'm getting old" he panted leaning on the wall next to him and holding his stomach

"That… that was amazing, how did you…" Rose asked in utter disbelief

"Old TimeLord trick I tell you now, that little manoeuvre has got me out some sticky predicaments in the past" he smiled still panting.

"That's grate but that's not going to work for me now is it,"

"Ah… yes… you. Right, hold on." He scampered up the corridor and Rose leaned back against the wall checking her nails, there was a lot of crashing and banging and the odd clatter.

"You Ok?" she called out

"Fine!" The Doctor called back "Just missing an arm"

"What?"

"Only joking" The Doctor said beaming and reappearing in front of the bars again, with a fire extinguisher in his hands

"What you going to do with that?"

"Well since they have my screwdriver I'm going to have to do it the old fashion way. Stand back" he told Rose and she stepped right back, so far back she was up against the wall on the other side of the chamber. He raised the fire extinguisher above his head and rammed it into the key panel next to Rose's chamber. Rose covered her head as sparks flew and it made an evil hissing sound but sure enough, the bars on Rose's chamber flickered and fizzled out.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" The Doctor asked

She smiled and ran to him, he took her by the hand and ran to the door where they had entered.

"… But that's impossible" The Doctor cry out "There was a door way right here," they were standing in front of a wall, no outlines of a door or any thing just a plain everyday wall

"You sure this is the right way? Maybe the door is on the other side." Rose said calmly

"No it was defiantly this way, I'm pretty sure it was… wasn't it? I mean doors don't just get up and walks away do they?" The Doctor said bluntly

"Well it's not there now" Rose said

"I can see that… but that's impossible"

"Why don't we try to find another way out?"

"Where else can we go?" The Doctor asked

Rose glanced around the room; everything looked the same there was no sign of anyway out, until Rose locked eyes on a vent on the ceiling in the middle of the corridor

"There" she pointed up to the air vents, the Doctor glanced over at where she was pointing "We could climb through the air vents"

"Rose Tyler you are a genius" he smiled "hmm… Rose and genius in the same sentence, there's something you don't hear every day" he said leavening Rose standing by the wall to go examine the air vent

"Oh ha, ha" Rose said sarcastically and followed him. He pulled the cover guard off it with force

"Hold this" he said handing it to Rose who stumbled with the weight of it she eventually dropped it on the ground, it landed with an almighty crash, The Doctor flinched at the noise and looked at Rose

"Sorry" she whispered. He rolled his eyes and muttered to himself "what?"

"Nothing. Right ready… 1…2…3" and on three, he pulled himself up into the vent, extended his had down to pull up Rose. "Which way?" he asked squatting down in the vent. Rose looked left and right. She pulled out her mobile phone to light the way. To the right was a very large fan with no other signs of exit, to the left seemed to go on for ages,

"Umm the left"

"To the left" The Doctor smiled and they both crawled there way through the vent, not knowing where it would take them.


	3. Chapter 3

As The Doctor and Rose slowly crawl through the dark ventilation shafts, the only light seeping through the grids on the bottom of the vents, it was very dusty and Rose found it hard trying not to sneeze. The Doctor stopped abruptly in his tracks and Rose crashed into the back of him,

"Why you stopped?" she hissed

"There below us" The Doctor whispered pressing his ear to the vent floor

"That's a bit harsh… I know there only crew but…"

"Not like that. There right underneath us" he hissed pointing at the vent floor

"So. Were just going to stop here?"

"pretty much" The Doctor said sitting up and leaned against the side of the vent, his head at a 90 degree angle and his knees pulled up to his chest so he could fit in the small space.

Rose pressed her ear on the cold floor of the air vent; she heard faint mumbling of what to her seemed like two crew members Rose could only make out for words.

"The Earth Shift"

Rose listened intently to there conversation, but to no effect. She had never heard of the Earth Shift before and never heard The Doctor mention it either. Rose then heard a third person screaming and shouting and she could make out every word they were saying.

"The Trespassers Have Escaped!"

Rose jolted her head up, the look of alarm on her face,

"What's the matter?" The Doctor asked

"I think they have realised we've…" but before Rose could finish her sentence an alarm rang through the ship, it echoed down the vents, The Doctor grabbed Rose by the wrist

"We've got to get out the vent" he shouted to her over the noise and pulled her down the vent. They crawled as fast as they could, making sharp lefts and rights, not knowing where it would lead them. As they crawled they could slowly see the end of the vents with a weir meshed grid in front of them, they both pushed and pulled it but no luck,

"Stay back" The Doctor ordered Rose and he kicked down the grid and it landed with a clatter on the floor, The Doctor slid out and landed cat like on the floor.

"We have to find our way back to the TARDIS" He said as Rose jumped into his arms and helping her down from the vent "But first we have to work out where we are" he said glancing around the very small room, a signal light bulb over his head was the only light, it seemed like they were trapped inside a box. The Doctor padded his hands up the wall to find a leaver/ handle or something.

"Doctor. Are we in a cupboard?" Rose asked

"Don't be silly Rose" The Doctor chuckled "what makes you say that?" There was a clicking sound behind him followed by the squeak of a rusty hinge. The Doctor trued to see Rose standing by an open door with a smirk on her face,

"All right you win, just because I didn't see the door first" The Doctor said sulkily as he walked past her

"Thank you" she smiled and followed him out the room. The emerged into yet another corridor like the same as al the other only this time it was a lot darker, red bulbs hung above there heads giving the place an eerie crimson feel to it. The same pipes and cables ran down the walls, but unlike the other corridors air lock type doors littered the walls and it was very humid.

"Where are we?" Rose asked

The Doctor pulled out his thick rimmed glasses and examined a pressure gauge on one of the pipes "I think were close to the ships boilers and generators, which would explain why its so hot" The Doctor said

Rose glanced up and down the corridor, "Which way?"

The Doctor took of his glasses, folded them up and placed them into his pocket

"With my calculations, if the boiler and generators are that way" he pointed past Rose and down the corridor "Then we need to go this way" he said walking away from Rose. But something in the pit of her stomach said that this place wasn't good

"Come On!" The Doctor called over his shoulder to her, she scrambled up the hall to catch up with him.

After they came to another air lock door, they pushed it open slightly to see if the cost was clear, they had come out into yet another corridor like identical to all the other corridors on the ship, except it was a lot brighter than the last. In front of the door was a sign post. To the left was Hall 14 and The Brig to the right leading up a flight of stairs was the Observation Deck and Captains Office.

"Now which way" Rose hissed

The Doctor stepped out the door way followed by Rose and he examined the sign closely "Well. If we landed on the Observation Deck the sensible route would be to turn right"

"Good thing you not sensible then" Rose smirked

"Yeah" The Doctor beamed from ear to ear "Come on lets go find out where my Sonic Screwdriver is" He took her by the hand and lead her to the left away from the sign post. But unannounced to them the door they had just walked out had large red letters painted on which read 'Quarantine.'

As they briskly walked up the hall hand in hand they didn't realise there every move was being watched. A man who sat in a leather chair in a darkened room over looking thousands TV monitors leaned forward, A camera zoomed in on Rose's face

"Bring them to me" he asked

The security guard that stood next to him nodded "yes captain" and he hurried out the room.

Rose shuddered

"What's up?" The Doctor asked

"You ever get that feeling your being watched?" she said looking over her shoulder but unknown to her she was looking directly into the camera.

"Narr. Just you imagin… Hold on" The Doctor froze with a look of awareness "Do you hear that?"

Rose craned her neck up to see if she could hear anything, she shook her head "nope"

"Exactly… The alarms stopped"

Rose looked up at The Doctor with a worried look, The Doctor tugged at her hand and they carried on down the hall.

"FREEZE!" a male's voice screamed behind them

The Doctor and Rose slowly raised there hands and turned around to see what looked like an army of security all with guns pointing at them.

"Hello again" the Doctor smiled.

The one guard stepped forward "The Captain wants to see you two right now"


	4. Chapter 4

The guards ushered The Doctor and Rose down the corridor signal file, a row of 3 guards in front, Rose, the Doctor and another row of 3 guards behind them.

"Who is the Captain?" Rose asked in a low whisper looking over her shoulder at the Doctor

The Doctor placed his hands behind his head in suck his teeth in thought,

"Honestly, I don't have a clue. I thought this place was derelict after The Dalek invasion" he laughed "That's not easy to say. A Derelict Dalek"

"Shut Up" The one guard told the pair, as he shot them a filthy look over his shoulder.

"What about the survivors?" Rose asked ignoring his command

"Shuttled back to Earth I suspect, get to carryon living there life's"

"I'm not going to tell you two maggots again!" The guard snapped

"Well you never gave us our rights, our rights to remain silent." The Doctor told him smugly

The troops stopped dead in there tracks. The head guard pushed Rose out the way and was nose to nose with the Doctor,

"For escaped prisoners you have got far too much attitude, if I have to tell you one more time to shut up then I am going to take his gun aim it in between your eyes and blow your freaking brains out!" He screamed, the guards face was as red a tomato and a blue vain had popped up on his forehead,

The Doctor stood there calmly and with out blinking said "I don't think you have what it takes"

"Don't Push Me!" The guard screamed as little droplets of spit hit the Doctors face, he wiped them off and flicked them to the side. They continued to walk up the corridor, The Doctor and Rose now walking side bye side, he extended his hand to Rose, she smiled and they walked hand in hand, they finally came to a large set of double doors which seemed to fill the entire wall space in front of them, the set of large doors slid open effortlessly with the sound of air being released, the troops lead them into a large room quite different from the others. It was a large dark room, buttons flashed different colours all over the wall and on a large control panel, the far side of the room were thousands of TV monitors all linked to CCTV cameras all over the ship and a large comfy looking leather arm chair sat in front of them, and a large stair case cascaded above there heads to another platform.

"Captain, we have brought you the prisoners"

"Leave them Number 1 and resume your post" called a voice from over at the TV monitors

"Yes sir" The troop of men walked back out the room.

"Nice guys" the Doctor smiled

Rose was puzzled she had heard that voice before, but where.

"Were really sorry" Rose began "We though this place was empty"

He laughed "Rose Tyler how I have missed your sweet voice" The chair spun around and sitting there in a white tank top, black leather pants and blacked spiked hair was none other than Jack, he smiled and clapped his hands twice. Lights above there head switched on and shutters covering up a large wall sized window slowly started to open, the view out side was spectacular an total birds eye view of the Earth in all its glowing glory.

"What. No hug?" Jack smirked getting to his feet,

Rose smiled and ran into his arms "Jack it's so good to see you"

"And Doc… You do something different with your hair?" he asked with a smiled

"Jack, come here you" The Doctor through his arms around him for a friendly hug

"Guys I'm sorry about this whole mix up, but you know I got word that we had intruders and my alarms were going crazy bananas, so I just had to make sure you know, but when I saw this I knew I made a mistake" and out of his back pocket he pulled out the Doctors sonic screw driver.

"My screwdriver!" the Doctor squeaked like a little school girl "this is a pretty neat set up Jack" The Doctor said, he clapped eyes on the control desk and his little eyes lit up like fairy lights "Is that an X3 5000?" he asked excitedly

"6000, latest model" Jack bragged

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Knock your self out" Jack smiled,

The Doctor smiled held the screwdriver in his mouth, like a dog holds a bone and dived under the panel and examined the wires and buttons. Jack sat back in his arm chair with Rose on one of the arms trying to take all this in,

"Why are your still here? Why didn't you leave with the others?"

"I did. Just after a few days on Earth I got board, I've seen and done so much, and stopping cold turkey isn't easy, and with the planets heath deteriorating, I just knew I had to do something, so I joined Acronicals" he rolled up his sleeve to revile a tattoo of a black upside down triangle with a scribbled red A over the top "Its an organization linked with the government to try and make the planet a nicer place to live, down there trying many different ways to stop the planet from dying, some guys in Japan are trying to make a new O-zone layer isn't that crazy" he laughed "But I'm up here on a huge ship, full of Army guards just, monitoring and watching the planet…"

"Die?" the Doctor said sadly from under the desk

"Exactly. There trying to make the planet healthy with all these crazy schemes. They don't work, they never will, in some cases it's making it worse. All I can do is just sit and wait for the inevitable" he said sadly

"So nothing at all can be done?" Rose asked

Jack shook his head, "Hey don't look so gloomy, were all here together again, just like the old times Jack, The Doc and Rose fighting crime and doing what's right."

"That's us," Rose smiled

"Except for fighting Crime," The Doctor said from under the desk "never fought crime, I've always wanted to fight crime."

"So how long you kids going to stay for?" Jack asked

"Stay? Well…" The Doctor said unsure crawling out from underneath the desk

"Oh, we've been travelling for 3 days straight, I could do with a descent night's sleep, please Doctor" Rose said her eyes widening trying to imitate puppy dog eyes

"Then that's settled, I'll get the maids to set up some rooms, and you guys can stay the night. And I'm not taking no for an answer" Jack smiled


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor lay awake on his bunk staring up at the ceiling; he found it very difficult to sleep he felt very uneasy. Just above his head was a cord dangling from the ceiling, he pulled on it and the room burst into light. The Doctor shaded his eyes as the sudden change of light made his eyes burn. He sat on the edge of his bed rubbing his eyes. The room was plain, four white walls, and a small window just above the beds headrest, a desk, and chair with the Doctors trench coat neatly hanging over the back, a large steel door with electronic keypad to open the door, and a wardrobe opposite to the desk. He heard what could only be the crew banging and clattering out side, the pipes rattling every now and again. He gazed out the tiny little window; stars littered the view like tiny diamonds tinkering on a velvet black canvas. He got to his feet, smoothed down his light blue long sleeved shirt, and walked to the wardrobe. He threw open the doors and neatly hanging on a coat hanger were his brown pinstriped jacket and matching blue and brown tie. He pulled on his jacked and fastened his tie while glancing at himself in the long mirror screwed on the inside of the wardrobe door. He hastily grabbed his coat of the back of the chair and pulled it on over his jacket. He heard a soft thud as something hit the ground. As he looked down at his feet, he saw that his physic paper had fallen out of his pocket and was lying open on the ground. As he bent down to pick it up, when he was surprised to see the words "Help Us" scribble in childlike handwriting appeared on the paper and just a quickly disappeared. The Doctor stared blankly at the paper as he picked it up as the words appeared and disappeared once again. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver from inside his jacket pocket, changed the setting, and pointed it at the paper trying to find a trace to where the message came from, it whirred, but nothing happened, The Doctor reset it, pointed it at the paper again, and still nothing happened, he was puzzled. He folded it up, pocketed the paper, he pushed a big red button on the keypad and the door automatically slid open and he walked out the room. The hallway was empty as he walked softly along the hallway as hope not to wake anyone else. He stopped outside Rose's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, he knocked again, and this time the door slid open and a tired looking Rose wearing blue and white striped pajamas with messed up hair answered,

"Hello" She yawned and rubbed her eyes "What's wrong?" she asked as she tried to straighten her hair with her hands. The Doctor walked passed her into the room identical in every way to his, apart from the clothes scattered all over the floor and unmade bed. Rose sat down on the bed as The Doctor handed her the physic paper. She opened it and like him was surprised to see the message appear and disappear.

"I tried to find a trace," He told her "but something was blocking me," he said leaning against the desk

"Where do you think it's coming from?" Rose asked

"Beats me, but I think if we hooked it up to the TARDIS to the paper it could take us there, or at least show us a vague area"

"Eight years old" Rose said as she threw the paper back at The Doctor

"What?"

"The kid who sent the message, I'd say they were about eight"

"But that's impossible" The Doctor said bewildered, "No child of eight years of age could have physic powers that advanced. I didn't until I was about 14. God that was a long time a go" he mused

"I'm just saying, that's what it looks like" Rose softly as she yawned again

The Doctor examined the paper once again before pocketing it, "all right we'll head to the TARDIS," he said hitting the button and the door re-opening. Rose made a sound of disapproval and folded her arms, The Doctor looked back at her as he stood in the hallway, he forgot that she was still in her pajamas "You can change in the TARDIS," he told her and the two sneakily hurried up the hall way.

"Any luck?" Rose asked as she walked down the golden spiral staircase in the TARDIS brushing her hair in a new outfit of blue jeans and baby blue t-shirt. The Doctor hunched over a PC screen rapidly typing on the keyboard. He sadly shook his head, "Nothing" He stepped backwards stood up straight, pulled his head back and rubbed his face. He brushed his hand though lavish brown hair "I don't understand, she can take us through time and space but can brake a barrier protecting something" he slowly walked away from the screen his hands covering his face he sighed and sat on the edge of the console of the TARDIS staring at the ground. Rose looked at the screen; it looked very confusing, numbers and letters scrolled across the screen so fast she had barley time to read what they said.

"It looks like an encryption code," Rose said

"How would you know what they looked like?" The Doctor asked

"Mum watched a lot of Action Crime Drama things,"

"Let me guess, she would watch them for the nail bighting tension?"

"No. for the fit guys in tight white tank tops" Rose smirked

The Doctor smiled "Of course"

Suddenly there was a faint bleeping sound, The Doctor ran to the screen "Yes, Oh come on girl you got it" he said excitedly and feverishly typed on the keyboard. The screen changed to the normal blue backdrop and a faint green flashing light was show on the screen

"Ah Ha!" The Doctor laughed with joy "It's a signal, its week but it's a signal!" he said excitedly dashing round the console, pushing buttons and flipping switches as Rose watched and smiled

"You got it?" Rose asked

"We got it," The Doctor said beaming at her "I knew she could do it," he said excitedly patting the TARDIS "Lets just hope we don't lose it,"

He jumped excitedly in front of a large silver lever, turned to Rose and said, "Hold on tight," he grinned and pulled the lever towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

The TARDIS landed with an almighty thud, which threw The Doctor and Rose forward on to the console, Rose stuck her arm out to stop her face from hitting the surface, she held her shoulder in pain, it was a pretty ruff landing. The Doctor sprung to his feet and darted to the monitor with a huge grin on his face, he typed away on the keyboard.

"Where did we land?" she asked rubbing her shoulder

"Well…" the Doctor said smiling proudly "I think we've, what's the matter with your shoulder?" he asked, the smile slowly disappearing from his face now growing a concerning look, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, where did you say we landed?" She asked shaking the pain off.

The Doctor slowly turned back to the monitor "well, it's about 4:30 in the afternoon, its Sunday the 17th of October and…" the Doctor trailed off, he stared at the screen with a look of shock and disbelief.

"What?" Rose asked, he pulled on his coat that rested on the railings of the TARDIS, and walked to the door, it opened with a creek

"You coming?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her with a smile and he stepped out the TARDIS. Rose peered around the door, her eyes wide she smiled and stepped out on to the surface. Of all the place's they could have landed on Earth, they landed on the Powel estate, Rose's home for 19 year before she met the Doctor. The same four maisonette homes towered above the pair casting large shadows, but it had aged, the buildings were cracked and broken and looked like they were about to collapse, every where you looked there was litter and graffiti, and not to mention the sky was a sickly green colour.

"It looks a bit run down" Rose said as she examined her surrounding more closely

"Looks the same to me," the Doctor muttered under his breath as he kicked a can the sat by his foot, as the can flew through the air and landed with a clatter on the ground something caught his eye. A flyer caught in the wind drifted across the courtyard and hit into the Doctors leg. He picked it up and examined it. MISSING was written in bold red letters at the top of the page, a young girl, about 7 or 8 with blonde pig tales was smiling up at him; he pulled out his glasses and began to read.

"Doctor! You better come see this!" Rose called from across the courtyard; she was standing in front of a wall. He made his way over at her and was bewildered to find the entire wall was covered with Missing people flyers. He ripped off his glasses and took a few steps back.

"What the…" For the first time he realized the entire estate covered with Missing people flyers. Every wall, pillar, phone box and post box were covered in them.

"Ever get the feeling you've just walked into a ghost town?" Rose said timidly

The Doctor examined the flyers, adults, children and elderly people all missing "but why?" the Doctor thought,

"But how? Surely with this amount of people disappearing on the same day possibly at the same time some one would have seen them," Rose added

"You would think wouldn't you," The Doctor added that stern and serious tone in his voice "but its like the TARDIS, I can see it, and you can see it but not every one can, to them its just something they see out the corner of there eye and don't take much notice. Maybe it's the same with these disappearances"

"So you're saying it's not human"

"Think about it, for humans to take all these people they would need the gang size of half the population of London working together around the clock to take them"

"Maybe there working under cover," Rose supposed, "you know like Batman, by day a successful billionaire, and by night a crime fighting superhero"

"Well if I see any Bats I'll let you know" The Doctor chuckled

"Maybe we should knock on doors and ask around"

"Good thinking Robin, quick to the Bat-cave" they both laughed as they headed up the stairs of one apartment block.

The stairwell which was as untidy as it was out side, graffiti covered walls and floors and the occasional Missing person flyer. The Doctor moaned all the way, because his shoes kept sticking to the floor. They walked along a row of doors, some of them were boarded up so no one could enter or maybe they were empty, the family taken and the rest had graffiti sprayed on the same symbol kept popping up that Rose found odd it was a triangle with an upside down capital A in the middle. "It's just some kids tag," The Doctor told her, but she wasn't to sure. They had knocked on 7 different doors and hadn't got a reply at any of them. They decided to try one more before calling it quits. Rose bravely knocked on the door and called out "Hello, Police!" there was no reply, so Rose knocked a little harder and this time the door opened, by its self. Rose followed the Doctor into the home, it was quite dusty and dark like no one had lived there in a while, all the walls were the same dirty green colour, a pile of letter on the side table by the door, the Doctor picked on up, Mrs Fletcher lived here. As rose walked down the dark hall, something creaked behind one of the doors leading off from the hall, possibly the bedroom.

"Doctor" she hissed and pointed at the door, armed with his sonic screwdriver he stepped in front of Rose and slowly opened the door. And as quick as a flash a blur of ginger fur ran past there legs and into the kitchen. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and followed it, "Aw look" she came back with a huge fluffy ginger cat with piercing green eyes in her arms, he was purring happily and snuggling down for a sleep.

"Put it down Rose you don't know where it's been" the Doctor advised her, he stepped into the room where the cat had run from. It looked like a little girls bedroom, four pink walls with clouds painted on, a bed with a pink curtain draping over it, and stuffed animals all sat on the bed staring at the Doctor with bright twinkling eyes and smiles, the Doctor shuddered and shut the door again.

Rose put the cat down onto the floor in what looked like the living room, a small TV in the far corner, next to a tiny fireplace with a sofa the same colour as the living room pushed up against the opposite wall. On the fireplace was a picture of a girl, the Doctor had now joined her and had noticed the picture as well. He pulled out the flyer that was in his pocket and put it up against the framed picture, the same little girl with pigtails smiled back at them. And at that moment the front door slammed shut, somebody had come home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, sorry" the Doctor smiled a huge cheesy grin as he extended his hand towards the woman but she backed away.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" the woman questioned, her curly hair pulled back tight in a bright blue scrunchie, with a matching tattered blue sweater and tracksuit bottoms with extremely bright white trainers. She carried a plastic carrier bag from the local corner shop. A mad, scared look in her eye and what would you expect, seeing two complete strangers standing in the middle of your living room. "I'm calling the police," she said as she walked down the hallway back towards the front door.

"That won't be necessary," the Doctor said pulling a battered black leather wallet out of the inside pocket of his pinstriped jacket flipped it open and flashed the white physic paper to the woman. "I'm Sergeant Smith and this is DI Timmons, were here to talk to you about the disappearing," he said in a calm caring tone.

"That still doesn't explain why you are standing in my living room," she said unwelcoming,

"Well we knocked the door it opened by its self we assumed you had been burgled or somthin'," Rose told her.

"Oh. That's the second time this week, I must be more careful" the woman said, as her cold attitude started to melt, "I haven't been the same since…"

"Your daughter went missing?" the Doctor butted in

"Exactly. Since my little Alice disappeared I haven't been able to do anything," she said as she slumped into the living room passed Rose and the Doctor into the kitchen. She bustled about not even consider the two strangers.

The Doctor watched her through the serving hatch as she placed boxes of tea and biscuits into the cupboard above her head.

"Would you like me to make some drinks?" Rose asked as she took out another box of tea from the carrier bag.

"Thank you, tea please no milk, no sugar" the woman smiled

"And what about you Sarg?" she asked the Doctor who looked around the room absentmindedly "Sarg?!" Rose asked a little louder

"Oh that's me… no thanks Timmons" he grinned "although. I'll have one of them custard creams if there going" he said eyeing up the unopened packet that the woman held in her hand.

Rose filled up the kettle as she glared warningly at the Doctor who didn't seem to notice as his attention was directed towards his feet. As the huge ginger cat was purring around his ankles,

"That Sammie, he was Alice's Christmas present two years ago"

The Doctor looked displeased at the cat. "I'm not a big cat person"

"We had a bad experience with cats a little while back at a hospital" Rose called from the kitchen

"Oh, I don't know, wasn't all bad" the Doctor beamed smugly as he remembered the time when Rose mind and body were controlled by Cassandra and they shared a very passionate kiss. Rose rolled her eyes and placed two coffee mugs on the table along with a plate of assorted biscuits, which the Doctor dove straight in and snatched three custard creams, before Rose and the two women had a chance to move.

"How long ago it was since your daughter diapered Mrs Fletcher?"

She sat back in her chair pondering the question

"Take your time, I know it's hard" Rose said placing a hand on her knee,

"It's been nearly five months now, it seems like it was only last week" she said her voice quivering.

"Can you remember the day, the time, what were you doing, what she was doing?" the Doctor questioned.

"It was about 5 o'clock, I know this because I was making Alice her tea and I always made it a 5. Susie her best friend came to the door so she went out down to the courtyard to play with there friends. It was starting to get dark, and I was about to call Alice in for her tea when the phone rang. It was Susie's mum Ann. She asked if Susie was over here because she hadn't come home for tea. She sounded so worried, I told her they were down in the yard playing. She said the yard was empty. Alice is a good girl, she knows never to go off with strangers and if she was going out of the yard she would always tell me," a tear tricked down Mrs. Fletcher's cheek

"What about her dad, Mr. Fletcher?" The Doctor asked and Mrs. Fletcher snorted

"He's sunning it up down in Brazil with some skirt he met in a bar, walked out on us when Alice was only 3"

"So what you're saying." Rose said changing the conversation, "this behavior isn't like Alice's"

"All the kids around here are good kids, if there's anything that's ever needed doing there always there to help out, and for all of them to disappear…"

"What about their familys?" Rose queried

"Gone. I'm the last"

The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other worryingly "Mrs. Fletcher, you have my word," the Doctor said in a reassuring but serious voice leaning forward in his chair "we will find your daughter, and we will bring her home." Mrs. Fletcher smiled "We'll see our self's out, come on Rose" he stepped out of his chair

"Don't worry love, he's the best, he'll find Alice" Rose smiled and followed the Doctor.

She shut the door behind her and ran after the Doctor who was half way towards the stairs. She noticed something shining in the mid afternoon light, a coin maybe. However, it was a dark metallic blue and to big to be a coin. "Did you drop this?" Rose called after the Doctor who was now leaning against the wall waiting for her to catch up, he stared at the object in Rose's palm, there were no distinct markings but plenty of scratches, and it looked battered. The Doctor shook his head "not mine, come on we got some investigating to do" he strode off up the hall way but Rose was still transfixed on the coin. "Come on!" The Doctor called impatiently, held out his hand, and wiggled his fingers, Rose pushed the coin into her back pocket of he jeans and jogged to catch up with the Doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

Night was falling fast the sun was beginning to sink behind the large tower block as the two travellers walked down a semi deserted street. The shops were all shut for the night, the Doctor sighed as they passed a chip shop called Fryer Tuck Chippy, a sign hung in the window that read 'closed. Due to understaffing' "that's not fair" the Doctor sulked "they did really nice chips, I'm hunger are you hungry?"

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" Rose joked

"Yeah, when I'm not hunger" he smiled

There was a small alleyway beside the chippy, a noise like a glass bottle hitting the hard concrete ground echoed in the small dark alleyway. Rose looked down the passage hoping to see cat or some kind of animal, but to her surprise there was a cloaked man stooping over some cardboard boxes, she nudged the Doctors arm, he had been pressing his hands up against the glass of the shop window so he could get a better view inside. The Doctor poked his head around the corner; the man was still stooping over some boxes, he and Rose gingerly made there way towards him.

"Hi there, are you alright?" the man looked at them, even though they could not see his face,

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Rose asked that as she stepped forward, she placed her one hand on his shoulder it felt icy cold. The man turned sharply and walked away from the pair quickly, Rose looked on in shock as she realised that his cloak was in her hand. Instead of a man standing there, there was what only looked like a robot. It had all the features of a human, one head without facial features like nose or eyes, a torso, two arms with individual fingers and 2 legs, a hard metal shell protected his inner circuits. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to examine the robot but it raised its arm to its head and grabbed his own wrist, what looked like a blue force field surrounded the robot and with a flash of light and a loud crack, it had vanished.

"What was it?" Rose asked

"A Slave Droid, it was built to take orders. I haven't seen one in years," the Doctor said bewildered

"Do you recon there linked with these disappearances?"

"It's quite possible, perfect even. A robot doesn't leave DNA at the scene so there would be no way to tracing them…"

"Or there owner" Rose added

"Exactly, now if we can find out who's controlling them then maybe…"

"We'll find who's kidnapping all these people" Rose finished as she wrapped the robots cloak around her waist

The Doctor smiled "what would I do with out you. Come on lets get back to the TARDIS,"

As the walked along the darkening court yard, Rose started to feel a little light headed, she was trailing a few paces behind the Doctor, he opened the TARDIS door

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, he looked back to see the same blue force field surround her like it did the robot; he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her inside the TARDIS and slammed the door. The force field vanished instantly. Rose took a few steps inside and felt her knees buckle and then darkness.

Rose collapse "Rose!" the Doctor caught her just before her body hit the steel meshed floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor carefully picked her up and lay her across the seats opposite the TARDIS console.


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes her vision slightly blurred, the gentle hum of the TARDIS echoed in her head; from out of know where the Doctors freckled face appeared in front of her blocking the view of the TARDIS's interior.

"Morning sleepy head," he smiled "hold still" he shone the blue UV light of the sonic screwdriver into her eyes like an optician would and her vision was suddenly cleared again. She sat up and the Doctor pocked the screwdriver "feeling better?" he asked still looking quite concerned. She nodded and tried to sit up "you my feel a little dizzy, you may want to sit down for a bit" he was not wrong, her head was spinning like she had just come off the Tea Cups at a theme park. The Doctor smiled and he bustled over to the console, he put on his glasses and began to type away at the keyboard, he sighed "Nothing" he pushed the keyboard away and rested his elbows on the console, took off his glasses and buried his head into his hands.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked trying to stand but she was still very dizzy and fell back down.

"The transmitters, it's dead." He ran his hand threw his brown ruffed hair and sighed again, he glanced over at Rose who was trying to stand up "Rose sit down…"

"Im fine" she said staggering over to him "what do you mean its dead?" she noticed the coin was hooked up to what looked like mini jumper cabled Mickey has in his garage,

"Well, there's no signals, no traces of any electronics, wires or circuits. There's nothing but a big stupid blue coin" he started to unhook it

"Maybe it's a faulty coin?" Rose suggested

"Nah, there all dead" her threw the coin over his shoulder and it landed in a cardboard box of identical blue coins that the droid was carrying "Not one single one of them had any life signs, its almost as if there powers been switched off"

"Maybe it has," she assumed "the droid went back to headquarters and warned the troops that we have there special blue coins,"

"And they deactivated there power half way through abducting you, and because the different coins were fighting over you and trying to pull you apart it caused you to have a black out, where as one coin would have done it instantly" the Doctor added and he hit the console with his balled up fist in triumph but then remembered that they were still no closer to discovering anything about them and slumped down, his chin resting on his folded arms like a sulking child. Rose had remembered the coin she found earlier was still in her back pocket, she pulled it out and the light sparkled off it,

"What about this one?" she said handing it to the Doctor

"Worth a shot I guess" he hooked it up to the console and typed away at the keyboard again. His eyes lit up and a broad grin grew from ear to ear "Its Alive!" he cackled, he pushed buttons and pulled levers in excitement "Rose we have power"

Rose smiled "so where does it go?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with wide eyes "ah well…" he glanced down at the monitor "… I don't know"

"I thought you said…"

"It has power… but it won't show where it goes to, oh there crafty" she rested his chin on his palm "and I guess were back to square one." He rubbed his eyes and walked to the other end of the TARDIS. Rose unhooked the coin and held it in her hand, it was warm

"D'you have some kind of tracker-device-thing?" Rose questioned a slight smile at the corner of her mouth

"No but I wouldn't take me long to make one just ne…" it was like a light bulb switched on above his head and the Doctor gave Rose a stern warning look "Don't you even think about it Rose Tyler" he cautioned her "It's far to risky"

"Doctor it's the only way"

"There's got to be another way" he insisted

"What if there isn't, I have to do this"

"I can't let you!" he said raising his voice

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not losing you" that genuine look of concern and worry in his eyes and quickly busied himself, messing with the controls on the console. Rose smiled she paced around the console to his side and draped an arm around his shoulder,

"I'll be fine, I'm a big girl now, and I can look out for my self"

"I no… but we have no idea what's out there and besides I don't fancy telling your mother that I lost you on some alienated planet a million miles away from Earth…" he glanced up at her, a slight unsure smile on his face told Rose that he had no choose in the matter but to go alone with it "… It will take me a few minuets to make a tracker" he pulled open a draw full of metallic bits and bobs, coils of springs, glass bulbs, string.

He waved the sonic screwdriver over the palm of his hand "done" he said finally with a sigh, Rose glanced over his shoulder, it was the size of a match box, the Doctor turned to face her "what ever you do Rose do not loose this" Rose nodded as he gently placed it into her hand "and it you get into any kind of trouble…" he flipped open the box and there was a big red button on the inside "… push this button and it will teleport you back to the TARDIS" she placed the device into the pocket of her pink jacket "My little girls all grown up" He smiled

Rose rolled her eyes and put her hands in her pockets one hand clutching the tracker, the other clutching the coin "Don't wait up" she gave him one last long hug before making her way to the door,

"Rose" she glanced over her shoulder "Be Careful" he said with a faint smile, he still wasn't sure about this plan; she smiled and closed the door behind her. He stood in front of the monitor, pushed some keys on the keyboard and activated the CCTV camera on the outside of the TARDIS he watched as she aimlessly wandered the estate.

The sun was starting to set, casting long large shadows of the tower blocks in the Powel estate; the one street lamp that lit up the court yard was broken as usual so it was quite dark, a few stars littered a greenie-orange sky. Her heart was racing, she was very frightened she had no idea where she was going or what would happen to her, but this was the only way, she tried hard not to show her emotions, if the Doctor knew he would not let her leave the TARDIS. She felt the coin in her hand heat up, she pulled it swiftly out her pocket, it was starting to glow blue she took one final look back at the TARDIS. The Doctor was glued to the monitor, a blue beam of light surrounded Rose like it had done the droid and with a loud crack, she was gone. The Doctor hammered the keyboard frantically "Come on Rose" but the trackers signal was not picking up "Come On!" he screamed hitting the monitor "Please!". There was nothing but a blank screen for a moment the Doctor thought he had lost her, he hid his face in his hands, but a slow faint pinging noise told him other wise. He looked through his fingers and sure enough there was Rose's trail. The Doctor cried with laughter and he set coordinates for her landing

"I'm Coming Rose" he laughed and pulled down hard on the brake handle and the TARDIS took off at light speed in the search of Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose woke slowly, her head in a spin, she glanced around at her surroundings, to her it looked like she was in a Cinema neat rows of chairs were lined up face a giant screen. She looked behind her to see if she could see a projector but she was shackled to the chair, both her arms and her legs this is when Rose noticed she was not alone. Along the same row of chairs were more people all shackled to there chairs and all trying to free them selves, the sound of panic echoed around the large hall, Rose felt her heart beat kick into over drive, she gripped he arm rest tightly and tried to free her legs. When the lights in the theatre dimmed and what sounded like a old time projection wheel kicked in, Rose looked to the screen where a count down played on a battered real. A man, maybe in his late 30 appeared on screen, he had short hair, thick rimmed glasses and a long white lab coat.

"Greetings Travellers, and welcome to the Alphadalta Project, you are just a selection of the lucky few that will begin the new life of the human Race on planet Neptoria" a planet appeared on screen that looked just like the earth, before all the nasty gasses destroyed the Ozone layer "Neptoria is a remarkable planet that was found by the top Scientists of the Torchwood Institute less than 50 years ago. We have been working hard to mimic the exact air, warmth and light that planet Earth once possessed. Neptoria is just like Earth is every signal way but better, there will be no poverty, no crime, no bullying, everybody will have homes, jobs, education and much more so you may carry on your life's as they once were on planet Earth, and don't worry about your family and friends as they will be joining us shortly" The man smiled but there was something about all this that made Rose suspicious, "so if you please make your way to the double door exit and order your selves in a signal file lie so we may take your name and issue you a number, and we can move on to the cafeteria as Im sure all this space travel will have made you quite hungry. From all here at the Alphadalta project, have fun and Good Luck" the film ended and the lights came back on, Rose along with everybody else's shackles realised and they were hurried by armed soldiers in to a signal file line by the exit.

"Now Can I have your attention please!" called one of the soldiers "these wrist tags are nothing more than to show your number and personal details, please do not be alarmed by them, there just wearable data base's." two of the soldiers were walking up the line and slowly getting closer to Rose, one was asking questions and the other applying the wrist band.

"Name?" The two soldiers stood in front of Rose

"R… Rose Tyler"

"Hold out your right arm" Rose gingerly extended her right arm as a heavy, thick metal bracelet clamped around her wrist "You are number 621"

"Grate" Rose muttered as the Guards moved onto the next one, she looked down the line, there had to be 20+ people ahead of her, and she was roughly in the middle, they all looked quite worried and some were holding and rubbing there wrist as if they were in pain.

"Right guys lets moved out!" after the last tag had been applied the group of people were shunted out of the theatre and down a narrow dark hall way.

The TARDIS landed with a thump, The Doctor threw open the doors to see a large pile of crates; he had landed in the cargo hold of some sort of space craft. He locked the door to his ship and wondered aimlessly around the tacks of crates and boxes. Eventually he found a door with a key pad as he pulled out his sonic screw driver it was pulled into the door frame and stuck there. The Doctor pulled with all his might to free the screwdriver and it did not even move an inch, he charged it up to full blast and pressed a button, the key pad exploded and the screwdriver was freed, he stumbled thought it, he gazed around the dark hall way. As he wondered up the hall way he met another adjacent corridor with the heavy echo of foot steps heading towards him. He pressed his back against the wall and hid in the shadows, a group of soldiers lead a long signal line of civilians, one being Rose. He smiled as he watched Rose walk a head and the Doctor darted into the end of the line and followed them.

They arrived at a large set of doors, as one of the soldiers typed in a code on the key pad they slid open to a pristine crystal white cafeteria.

"You will each take one try, take what ever food you see and go up as many times as you want, but make sure you eat every last crumb. Enjoy"

A large lunch lady with blond curly hair in a hair net handed the Doctor a tray, he smiled and pushed his way through the crowd to get to Rose. She was in the line for the hot food, bangers and mash, jacket potato, pasta dishes of all kinds, pizza, burgers.

"And what can I get for you dear?" the lunch lady asked with a smile

"Oh it all looks so good" Rose looked to her right to see the Doctor licking his lips over the food "I think I'll have the jacket Potato with beans, coleslaw, tuna, cheese and chips and the apple crumbled please" He smiled as the lunch lady dealt his food on to a plat and handed it over to him, Rose shook her head and smiled

"And what about you love?" she asked looking at Rose "Burger and Chips please" she smiled as the lunch lady handed her a plate, she bustled her way through the crowd and noticed the Doctor sitting alone at a table on the far side of the cantina,

"I don't think much of the chips" he said with a mouth full as Rose placed her tray down in front of him

"Are you going to eat all of that?" she asked

"Not if the chips are anything to go by" he said sniffing the one on the end of his folk

Rose took a chip and ate one, he face scrunched up like she had just licked a very sour lemon,

"These are not tasty chips" she swallowed it and as she went to eat another the Doctor stopped her and took the chip out of her hand

"Oi! I was going to eat that"

He broke the chip in half and shone the sonic screw driver over it; the inside shone an apple green colour as if it was glowing, Rose feeling quite discussed looked at the chip and then at the Doctor

"There putting something in the food that's why it tastes a little off"

"What is it?" Rose asked pushing her plate away from her

He took a napkin and filled it with chips and half of Rose's burger and pocketed it along with his screwdriver. "Until I run a full analysis on it back at the TARDIS I haven't a clue, and where did you get that wrist band, not exactly fashionable"

Rose laughed "and you'd know about fashion? The soldier men gave us one each it says it has all our data on like names, addresses excreta"

"Then why it is magnetic?" The Doctor said, Rose looked at her wrist and noticed her knife was stuck to the bracelet, she pulled it off and looked puzzled at the Doctor, he whipped out his glasses for his inside pocket and examined the bracelet further,

"On the way in my screwdriver got stuck to a door frame, maybe it has some kind of magnetic charge, the same magnetic charge that your bracelets are admitting, and when you get two identical magnetic charges"

"They repel," Rose said

"Exactly, so if certain door frames are admitting the same magnetic field that means you can't pass through them, which means there's something that they don't want you to know or see" he whispered "Rose what happened when you arrived, what did they tell you?"

"They showed us a video, there taking us to some kind of planet" she said mimicking his whisper "like a new Earth but better,"

"That's impossible; they won't discover New Earth for another 40 odd years. I need to see this video, do you think you can take me to it"

"Yeah I think so, but what about my wrist dealy?" she said waving her wrist at the Doctor,

"Hold still" he took out his Screwdriver again and held it further enough away so it doesn't stick to it and shone it over the bracelet, he pocketed his screwdriver and held a folk next to it, and nothing happened it didn't stick, he tried the knife and that didn't stick either.

"Killed the magnetic charge" he said, now your free to roam" he smiled.

Rose watched as a man walked behind them sat beside them and begin to eat the food on his tray. He looked a little odd, his shoulders were slouching and he had a grey tint to his skin, his eyes were dark and cold looking and he stared in one space as he ate not even noticing Rose and the Doctors. They looked around the room and saw that every one else was exactly the same.

"There like Zombies" Rose said in a hush,

"We need to get out of here; we need to find out what this stuff is"

"OK guys! Time for me to show you our sleeping quarters," a soldier chuckled "signal file, now Move It"

They all got up at the same time and huddled into a straight signal filed line, the Doctor and Rose joined the end and as the group walked silently down the hall the Doctor grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her down the nearest adjacent corridor, and headed towards the TARDIS.


End file.
